It Started as Friends
by hphglover
Summary: Things happen when you least expect them or when you're not looking for them. Sometimes the right person is not who you'd expect. Part of the Extracurricular Activities series of one-shots.


_A/N: This is part of my __**Extracurricular Activities**__ series and this time I bring you professor Sinistra and Rose Zeller. Surprisingly, this is not mature in nature and only has a few cuss words here and there. _

_Once again I want to thank Dexslytherin for her prompt and the beta work on this. These girls are our babies and we love writing about them. _

_Picture Kate Beckinsale as Aurora Sinistra and Alexandra Daddario as Rose Zeller. To see how I picture the rest of the characters, see my profile!_

_Enjoy!_

**It Started as Friends**

If pressed to answer how it had happened, Aurora wouldn't have a clue as to how to answer that question. Try as she might, she couldn't pinpoint a moment in which things had taken a turn, when the lines had been blurred or which of them had taken that first step. In simple terms, it seemed to have happened naturally while neither of them noticed.

Simple questions in class or after it had turned into tutoring and tutoring had turned into long discussion about books, films, Muggle life, places they'd visited or wanted to and to discussing their days. Once a week had turned into several times a week, and there were even some weekends in which they had escaped the confines of the castle and found themselves exploring nearby Muggle towns undetected.

Both were risking a lot to keep their friendship. She was risking her job and the girl that had come to mean so much to her was risking being expelled from the school. Aurora never would have imagined being attracted to someone much younger than her. Rose Zeller had turned seventeen and was considered an adult in their society, but the fact was that they were teacher and student and if anyone found out just how close they were it could cause both of them problems.

But at seventeen, the younger woman was incredibly mature, well read, and well-mannered and could hold an interesting conversation with the best of them. She had discussed things with Rose that she never had with adults her own age or older. She was interested in her points of view and she respected her ideas. Rose was very shy and it had taken Aurora some coaxing before the girl had opened up to her, but once she had, Rose was actually quite the conversationalist and Aurora truly enjoyed that part of their relationship.

Other than playing Quidditch, Rose was very particular about the people she considered close friends. Other than her roommate and fellow Quidditch player, Sloane Capper, and Gryffindor's bad girl and prefect, Natalie Fairbourne, Rose kept to herself. Aurora had seen the three of them together and it always made her smile to see Rose so animated while talking to them. She also let her inner girl come out to play when she was with them. From what she had been able to gather, Sloane and Natalie were romantically involved, but they always made time to be with Rose.

The three could be found out on the grounds, on a blanket under some tree, having a blast with each other or singing along with Nat while she played the guitar. They made a funny looking trio – Sloane, while a Quidditch player was very girly, Rose was more of a tomboy and Nat was sort of a rocker chic. Still, a very healthy friendship united them and Aurora was just happy that Rose had such good friends.

She'd never asked if Sloane and Nat knew about their close friendship and she was afraid to do so. It wasn't like she would make a big deal of it if she had. Aurora knew Rose trusted them implicitly and that was enough for her. For her part, she'd had a couple of conversations with Septima and Fleur about it and both had understood while warning her to be careful. They were both afraid of what could happen if the information fell into the wrong hands.

Looking down at the sleeping girl in her lap she smiled while running her fingers softly through her hair. They had been talking non-stop for the last two hours and Rose had finally laid her head down on Aurora's lap, something that had been happening for a while now and as always, Aurora hadn't been able to resist running her fingers through the lustrous strands. More often than not, Rose would fall asleep until Aurora woke her some time later so she could return to her dorm.

Only this time Aurora didn't want to do that. It was Friday, after all, and Rose didn't have to sneak out until morning if she wanted. They were both dressed in clothes they could sleep in, so she knew the younger woman would be comfortable. Knowing sudden movement might wake her she took her wand and transformed the sofa into a bed. Summoning her down comforter and pillows from the bedroom, she managed to move without waking Rose. Lifting her head gently, she put a pillow under it and then covered them both with the comforter. Rose was on her back so she lay next to her on her side, kissed her temple and closed her eyes.

She just hoped that Rose wouldn't freak out come morning.

xx

Rose couldn't remember the last time she had slept so soundly and comfortably. For that matter, she couldn't remember when she had slept all night long. Lately, nightmares had been plaguing her and she couldn't seem to shake them. She hadn't told Aurora or her friends because they'd worry and that was the last thing she wanted.

As she went to stretch her body, she noticed she wasn't alone in bed and froze for a moment while she let her brain catch up. Blinking her eyes several times, she took in her surroundings and relaxed a tiny bit when she recognized Aurora's living room and that it was still dark. Dawn was approaching, though, and she could make things out. Lowering her eyes, she noticed the chestnut colored hair on the pillow next to her own. Aurora was lying on her side with her back to Rose and she relaxed fully.

Rubbing her eyes, she stretched and yawned before turning on her side and facing Aurora's back. Unable to resist touching her, she let her fingers run through Aurora's hair lightly, enjoying the silkiness of it. She couldn't remember when she had started playing with the brunette's hair, but it seemed to be something she did all the time now when they were alone and sitting on Aurora's sofa. She'd just rest her arm along the back and let her fingers play with the strands while they talked.

Leaning forward, she did something she'd never done before and breathed her in, the scent of vanilla and lavender immediately invading her senses. She felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter nervously when she noticed what she was doing, but for the life of her, she couldn't pull back. Many a conversation with Sloane and Natalie later, she had come to accept the fact that she had a massive crush on her professor, one that didn't seem to go away.

While she had accepted the fact, she had never acted up on it. She was afraid if she did, she'd lose what they had – whatever that was. She couldn't even put a name to it. She didn't know how the older woman felt about it or her. Most likely than not, Aurora would end up pushing her away if she found out that Rose's feeling had grown. She didn't want to lose Aurora or their closeness, so she'd kept her feelings to herself. She was incredibly grateful that she had her friends to talk to and that made a big difference.

But now Aurora was asleep and she could indulge herself a bit. She could touch her and enjoy her scent without giving herself away. She was just hoping her professor wasn't a light sleeper so she could enjoy their closeness a little longer.

Running the tip of her index finger over the brunette's exposed shoulder, Rose thought back over the last few months. It had started with questions she had in class, to staying after the others were gone to asking for advice on essays they had to write. Seeing her interest in Astronomy, Aurora had asked if she would like to be tutored in the afternoons after classes let out and she had accepted right away. When she didn't have Quidditch practice she would also stop by just to say hello. Her time was now divided between practice, her friends and Aurora.

Just thinking about her name made her smile. She remembered the first time Aurora had asked her to call her by name as long as they were in private. She had blushed and stuttered for a minute before she was able to say it. Now it was second nature to her. When Aurora started calling her lassie, she had blushed again, but had secretly loved it.

Goddess, no wonder Sloane and Nat were always making fun of her. She was getting sappy as hell. Sighing softly, she continued to run her finger lightly over Aurora's warm skin while nuzzling the back of her neck, moving closer to her and finally wrapped her arm around the brunette's waist. Moments later she was back asleep.

xx

Aurora stirred lightly and then stopped suddenly when she felt the body against her own. Swallowing, she wondered what to do to disentangle herself from Rose when she realized the girl had wrapped her arm around her waist and was cuddled into her back. It wasn't like she minded, because she didn't, at all, but she didn't want Rose to be embarrassed if she woke up and realized what she had done.

Knowing there was no way to move without waking her she decided to just enjoy the quiet closeness. Relaxing once more into Rose's arms, she let out a little happy sigh and closed her eyes, hand moving to cover the other girl's on her stomach.

A little bit later, she felt Rose beginning to stir behind her and then the sudden stiffness of her body. Not wanting her to freak out, she gave her hand a little squeeze.

"Morning, lassie," she greeted quietly. "Did you sleep well?"

Rose couldn't help but smile as she relaxed against Aurora's back again. "I did. I haven't slept that well in weeks," she said before she realized what she was doing.

Not surprisingly, Aurora moved out of her arms and turned around to look at her. Brushing some hair out of Rose's eyes, she peered at her. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Is something wrong?"

Rose sighed and tried to look away, but Aurora's hand on her chin prevented her from doing so. "It's nothing, really. I've just been having some nightmares."

"About?"

"I don't remember when I wake up suddenly. But I know it's bad because my heart is usually racing and my breathing is shallow," she answered sincerely, knowing at this point Aurora wouldn't let it go.

Aurora's eyes roamed over her face and finally landed on her eyes. Eyes so blue and hypnotic she had to remind herself to keep her wits about her and not do something stupid like lean in and kiss her. She'd felt the urge before, but never like she did at that moment. There was so much chemistry crackling between them at the moment that she was afraid to move or say much else. Because Rose was looking back at her with the same desire in her eyes.

The space between them kept getting smaller by the second until their foreheads were touching and they were breathing each other's air. Aurora's heart was pounding inside of her chest and she was afraid Rose would be able to hear it. Rose was so nervous she was shaking. Neither made a move to close the minuscule distance between their lips, but neither pulled back either.

"Rose," Aurora managed to murmur, trying valiantly to stay in control. She licked her lips for a second before she could continue. "Would you like some coffee?" she tried.

Rose closed her eyes and swallowed past the lump in her throat. She wasn't sure if she was hurt because Aurora rejected her or because she knew the older woman wanted this as much as she did. She clearly had two choices: ignore the question and kiss her or accept the coffee and forget what was currently happening between them.

"Rose," Aurora pressed again, an edge of desperation on her voice.

Sighing softly, Rose managed a tiny nod. "Coffee is fine."

"Good. Coffee is good right now," Aurora mumbled as she finally pulled back and got up from the bed. She couldn't make herself look at Rose because if she did her resolve would crumble and she would go back to her beautiful lassie.

Rose watched her walk away, a sad expression on her face. They had been so close, so fucking close, she thought. Sighing in disappointment, she grabbed Aurora's pillow and hugged it close to her body, closing her eyes as she took her scent in again.

In the kitchen, Aurora leaned against the counter and watched the flames under the espresso percolator. In another small pot, milk was being heated. She couldn't shake the feeling that she had made a mistake by walking away from Rose. How was she feeling? Would she be angry or hurt?

Sighing as she took two mugs down from the cupboard, she went about mixing the strong coffee with milk and stirred in some crystallized brown sugar before grabbing the mugs and turning to leave the kitchen. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Rose leaning against the wall watching her. Licking her lips nervously, she put the mugs back on the counter and motioned for Rose to sit on one of the bar stools.

"I was just going to bring you this and ask what you wanted for breakfast," she tried.

Rose sat and wrapped her hands around the mug, taking a careful sip and sighing in satisfaction. Aurora's coffee was always fabulous. "What are you having?"

She figured if they acted normal the tension in the room would dissipate.

"I'm thinking a full breakfast and then we can get out of here if you want and go spend the day shopping or something. Maybe grab dinner before heading back to school," she suggested, the hope clear in her tone.

Looking at her over the rim of her mug, Rose nodded. "I like that plan. Want me to help?"

Aurora smiled in relief. "Yeah, I'd like that, lassie."

They made breakfast together, the tension soon dissipating as they fell into their usual pattern of conversation and laughter. While they ate, they planned their day and then Rose left to go get ready. Since it was okay for Rose to leave the school grounds to go to Hogsmeade, they decided to meet right outside the main gates in an hour.

Before she left, she gave Aurora a meaningful look but refrained from their usual hug. It would be too much to touch her then. Surely she'd lose her composure and kiss her professor like she had been itching to do for weeks.

"See you soon," was all she said before walking out the door.

The hallways were deserted that early on a Saturday morning and she was grateful for that. However, her luck didn't last long. As soon as she walked into the common room, she stopped in her tracks when she found Sloane and Nat asleep on one of the bigger sofas, blanket throw over them.

She could have kept on going, but she figured her friends had fallen asleep while waiting for her and it would be rude to just leave them there. Resigning herself to an arse chewing by Sloane, Rose walked over to them and shook her roommate's shoulder gently.

"Sloane," she called out softly.

The tall girl blinked her eyes opened while she looked around. "What?"

"I'm sorry to wake you, but you and Nat should go up to the head girl's room as you usually do when she stays over. Our housemates will be coming down soon."

Sloane glared at her when her brain finally caught up and she sat up groggily. "Where in bloody hell where you last night? We waited for you!" she said accusingly. Rose nodded quietly because she knew Sloane's anger was born of worry for her.

Natalie stirred in her arms and blinked sleepy eyes at her girlfriend. "Babe, why are you yelling?" Spotting Rose, she shook her head in understanding. "Oh, it's you."

Rose's shoulders dropped. "I'm sorry guys. I fell asleep and she didn't wake me up this time. We spent the night together," she whispered as she lowered herself and sat on her heels. "I'm just now getting back."

She almost choked at the twin expressions of utter surprise on their faces.

"You spent the night with her?" Sloane asked incredulously.

"What happened?" Natalie piped in as she sat up and wrapped her arm around Sloane's waist.

"Nothing happened." She looked away and bit her lip. "But something almost did."

"Spill," Sloane demanded. "You owe us that much, you arse! I slept on this couch when I could have been in the head room's bed, comfortable as hell."

Rose cringed at her words. "I'm sorry."

"What happened, Rose?" Nat asked gently. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and finally sat crossed legged on the floor. "I'm fine. We were just talking and I fell asleep like I usually do when she plays with my hair," she said with a little smile. "I woke up this morning and she had transfigured her sofa into a bed and we were both in it."

She went on to tell them everything that had happened that morning and of their plans for the day. Sloane and Nat just listened attentively, nodding every now and then. When she was done, she waited for them to speak, but neither did.

"You're seriously not going to say anything?" she deadpanned.

Sloane shrugged. "You know how we feel about this and we support whatever you do. Just don't get caught, Rose. Christmas break is around the corner and then we only have half of the year to go before we finish school. Once we do, you're both free to explore a relationship if that's where this is going."

Nat nodded. "And in the meantime, just enjoy what you have with her and be happy. You deserve to be happy."

Rose smiled at them. She seriously wouldn't know what to do if they weren't in her life. She'd go mad if she didn't have someone to talk to.

"I want what you two have," she said wistfully.

"You can possibly have that with her," Sloane said gently as she squeezed her shoulder. "Like Nat said, enjoy it and be happy. Now get your happy arse upstairs and get ready. You don't want to keep your woman waiting!" she finished with a chuckle and a little wiggle of her eyebrows.

"She's not my woman," she countered.

"But you so want her to be," Nat told her with a wink. "Go get ready!"

Getting up, she shot them a rude hand gesture and walked away, leaving her friends laughing.

xx

Aurora got ready as soon as Rose left and headed out. She needed to talk to someone before they left so she could calm the hell down. She walked briskly down the hallways and reached the door she was looking for in no time. She knocked on it a few times and waited. A moment later it was opened and she received a glare in greeting.

"This better be good if you're waking me up this early on a Saturday morning," Septima almost growled as she stepped aside to admit her in.

"I'm so sorry," she immediately apologized. "But this is sort of an emergency."

"What happened? Want some coffee?"

"I just had some but I wouldn't mind another cup."

As they walked towards the kitchen, a sleepy blonde walked out of Septima's room dressed in a silk robe. "Morning," she murmured as she walked towards them. "Mon Dieu, Aurora, do you know what time it is?"

She cringed. "Morning, Fleur. Yes, I know, but I needed to see you. I'm just glad you're both here."

"Where else would I be on a weekend?" Fleur grumbled as she walked over to her and kissed both of her cheeks, her manners still intact even when she was huffy. She walked over to Septima and pecked her lips. "Morning, mon amour. Is there coffee?"

Septima smiled at her as she ran her fingers through the blonde hair. She kissed her lightly again before smiling. "Working on it, darling."

Sitting next to Aurora while Septima worked on getting the coffee ready, she leaned her head against her shoulder. "What happened, Aurora?"

Sighing in relief, she told them what had happened the night before and that morning. She told them how she had felt and what her plans were for the day.

"I don't know where to go from here," she confessed.

"Well, where would you like to go if given the chance?" Fleur asked her.

"I think I've come to the realization that I'm falling for her," she said quietly as she accepted the mug of coffee from Septima. "Thank you. I mean, I'm done pretending I don't care because I know that something more could come out of it."

"Do you know how she feels about you?" Septima asked gently.

Aurora shrugged. "I'd dare say she feels something more than friendship or respect. She touches me a lot and seeks me out regularly. We don't ever go long before the physical contact starts. When I woke up this morning with her arms around me, it felt bloody fantastic. She even told me she hadn't slept that well in a long time."

Fleur smiled at Septima and the brunette winked at her. They both knew their friend had it bad for the younger woman.

"From everything you've told us in the past, I'd dare say you're both feeling this attraction and I think your feelings are also involved," Fleur said wisely. "If you don't have an issue with the age difference, then I'd say go about it smartly, don't get caught and once the year is finished, you can go public if it goes that far."

"Look, Fleur and I are in the same situation age wise, Aurora. I'm much older than her, but we get each other, we make each other happy, so age should not be a detriment if you click with her," Septima reminded her. "Don't let that discourage you."

Aurora nodded. "The age difference seems really insignificant between us because Rose is extremely mature and wise for her age. I've never once been bored while talking to her and I've actually discussed things with her that I haven't with people my age. My worry is mainly losing my job and her getting expelled from school."

"Does anyone apart from us know?" Fleur inquired.

"Sloane Capper and Natalie Fairbourne. They're her best friends and they've known from the beginning just like you."

Septima nodded as she sipped her coffee. "Good. Then you both have support and people willing to keep the secret for the time being. I'd say stop thinking so much and maybe talk to her about it. Don't keep ignoring it and just be honest with her. Maybe when you're out today you can approach the issue."

"So just tell her how I feel?"

"What do you have to lose?"

Aurora's eyebrows rose at the blonde's question. "Her friendship for one."

"Not going to happen, Aurora. I've seen the way that girl looks at you, chérie, and that is definitely more than friendship."

"You really think so?" She couldn't keep the longing from her voice.

Septima covered her hand and gave it a squeeze. "We do. Now, get the hell out of here. Since you woke me up I might as well put the morning to good use," she told her while her gaze landed on Fleur.

"Merlin, keep it in your pants until I leave," Aurora said with a laugh as she got up. Kissing both of them, she waved goodbye and headed out.

Fleur followed Aurora with her eyes. "She has it so bad."

"I know. But so do I, for you," Septima told her as she rounded the counter and walked over to the blonde. "Let's go in my room and I'll show you just how much."

Fleur's eyes immediately darkened as she spread her legs and pulled Septima between them. "What's wrong with this counter?" she asked huskily before pulling the brunette closer and crashing their lips together.

xx

Rose had been waiting for a few minutes outside the gate when she finally saw Aurora approaching down the path. She took the time to admire her figure, unconsciously licking her lips as she did. She was dressed casually in snug jeans, a taupe cable knit sweater and brown leather boots. Her hair was loose and there was a scarf around her neck. She looked chic and sophisticated and Rose looked down at her own clothes with a little frown.

Aurora noticed the frown as she reached her and immediately worried. "What's the matter? Did you change your mind?"

"No!"

"Then what is it?" she urged gently as she moved closer to her and lifted her chin up. "What's bothering you?"

Rose sighed. "You look so great and I feel so under-dressed."

Aurora smiled. "I'm wearing jeans and a sweater, lassie."

"But you make it look so flawless! Look at me!"

Aurora took the time to let her eyes roam up and down Rose's body freely. It wasn't often that she could truly look at her without giving herself away. She took in her simple leather boots, her jeans and her hoodie. It was typical Rose fashion and try as she might she couldn't find anything wrong with any of it. Her jeans molded her athletic body perfectly, while her hoodie was snug and hugged her curves just right.

"I think you look great," she finally said as she looked directly into her eyes. "You always look good to me, lass."

Rose felt herself blushing but she couldn't look away from the hypnotic hazel eyes that held hers captive. The way Aurora had looked at her made her feel beautiful and her blush intensified.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

Rubbing her thumb lightly over her cheek, Aurora leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Let's just go and have a good time, alright? I think we both need it." She stepped back a little and looked at Rose as she hooked her fingers through the loops of the younger woman's jeans.

Rose sucked in a breath when Aurora's hands landed on her waist, but she nodded and wrapped her arms around the brunette's shoulders. She closed her eyes as she felt the pull of Apparition taking them away.

A moment later they landed on the outskirts of some town they hadn't been to before and Rose stayed in Aurora's protective embrace as she willed the dizziness away.

"Ugh, I hate that sensation."

"I know you do, lassie. Just stay still for a moment until it passes."

Cupping the back of Rose's head, Aurora guided it gently to her shoulder and let it rest there as her fingers massaged her scalp. Her heart sped up when Rose nuzzled into her neck and held her even closer.

"Feels good," she mumbled against her scarf.

"Mm," was all she managed as she continued what she was doing, head turning to kiss Rose's temple.

Rose wasn't sure how long they stood there, just holding each other and enjoying the closeness. Aurora, for her part, had no idea how to pull away from the young woman that was beginning to mean so much to her.

Finally pulling away from her neck, Rose stayed close to her and their eyes locked again. Neither spoke as their faces grew closer as if being pulled by an invisible thread. Rose swallowed slowly and looked at Aurora's lips, biting her own.

Aurora's breath caught in her throat as she watched Rose. How I want to nibble on those soft looking lips as well, she thought desperately, her resolve to take things slow and talk to Rose before anything happened crumbling rapidly.

"Rose," she whimpered, pulling her even closer and resting her hands on the small of her back.

"Hmm?" she responded as her eyes sought Aurora's again.

"Rose…I…" she trailed off as she started closing the distance between them throwing caution to the wind.

But, alas, fate had other ideas and just as their lips barely brushed, they heard the loud sound of hoofs beating on the dirt road they were standing. Aurora was so startled she pushed back and let go of Rose, her eyes scanning the road quickly. She spotted the wagon coming their way and ran her hand through her hair in a show of frustration.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Rose muttered darkly as she turned around and kicked a rock, sending it flying into the nearby bushes. She was beyond frustrated at that point and wanted to scream. It just wasn't possible that fate could be that cruel. They had been so close to kissing she could almost taste it, her lips still tingling in anticipation.

Aurora watched in amazement as Rose kicked the rock and then paced up and down the side of the road, never once turning to look at her. She had to admit seeing Rose so upset at the interruption was kind of hot. Suppressing a smile, she approached the younger woman and put her hand on her shoulder. She immediately took it back when Rose shrugged her shoulder as if it bothered her to have it there.

"Sorry," she murmured her tone clearly laced with hurt.

Rose heard the tone and it felt like a kick to the stomach. If she could, she'd kick her own arse for being so insensitive. It wasn't like Aurora had planned for the wagon to come by or for their would-be-kiss to be interrupted. This time, the brunette wasn't going to stop like earlier and now the moment was not only ruined, but Rose had pulled away from her touch.

"Do you want to go back to school?" Aurora asked quietly, trying valiantly to keep her composure. "Maybe it's best if we do. It's pretty clear you'd rather be elsewhere."

She couldn't fully grasp why Rose's rejection hurt so much. She didn't know what to do or think as the object of her affections stood there silently, looking towards the worn path that led to the small town she had brought them to. Knowing Rose, she had figured the picturesque town would charm her, but she had never expected things to get out of control or to end where they were now.

Rose didn't answer her and her frustration grew. She didn't know if to leave her alone and Apparate back to school or if to wait her out. She knew Rose had her Apparition license, so she could very well go back on her own, but she'd feel awful if she just left her there. Spotting a small rock formation not too far from them, she walked in that direction. Sitting down, she rested her arms on her thighs and looked down at the ground.

The weekend officially sucked.

Rose finally turned to look at Aurora and her heart sank when she spotted her down the road, sitting dejectedly on some rocks. She seemed lost in thought, shoulders hunched and Rose's heart broke a little bit at the sight because she knew she was the one responsible for it.

"Well done, Rose," she chastised herself quietly. "Way to hurt the woman you're crazy about."

Sighing deeply, she started walking over to Aurora and didn't stop until she was crouching in front of her. She risked putting her hands on Aurora's knees for balance, but mostly because she needed to touch her and ground herself.

"I'm so sorry," she told her quietly, wishing that Aurora would look up and meet her eyes. "I didn't mean to pull away from you, Rora," she continued using the nickname she had for the other woman. "Please believe that."

When Aurora said nothing and continued to look down at the ground, Rose grew desperate. Scooting closer, she lifted one hand and cupped Aurora's cheek. "Please, look at me, Rora."

Using her hand, she lifted Aurora's face until their eyes met and she sucked in a breath when she saw the pain lurking in her hazel eyes. Her eyes immediately filled with tears and she tried valiantly to blink them away. She figured she might as well be honest. She had nothing to lose at this point.

"I'm not upset with you, Rora, but I'm really frustrated with this whole situation. I don't know how you feel about it, but I wish you'd tell me. I don't want to keep messing up and hurting you like this. I can't stand to see pain in your eyes."

Aurora looked back at her and blinked her own tears away. She didn't want Rose to cry or be as upset as she was, but her rejection had hurt. She knew they were both confused and the interruption had only made things worse, but she wasn't sure what to do. If she did what she really wanted, she would just pull the younger woman close and finish what had started moments before. She just wasn't ready to be rejected again, so she held back.

"I don't want to hurt you either, which is why we should go back to school. I'm sure you can spend the weekend with Sloane and Natalie."

Rose's eyes widened, because the last things she wanted was to go back. What she wanted more than anything right then was to be with Aurora and she had to make her see that.

"What would have happened if that wagon hadn't come by a moment ago?" she asked. "What would you have done?" Aurora tried to look away, but Rose kept her from doing so. "Don't. Be honest with me. Please, Rora."

Taking a deep breath, Aurora looked back at her and swallowed before responding softly, "I would have kissed you."

Rose's relief was so great she exhaled audibly. "Good to know."

Before Aurora could respond, Rose closed the distance between them and finally pressed their lips together. Her heart felt like it would burst through her chest when Aurora gasped and she didn't think when she dared to push her tongue into her warm mouth, moaning as it came into contact with Aurora's.

Aurora's heart was beating so hard she was sure Rose would be able to hear it as her hands moved up and settled on either side of her neck. Tilting her head to the side slightly, she let Rose control the kiss, enjoying it more than she would have thought. Moaning softly when the younger woman sucked on the tip of her tongue, Aurora pulled her closer so Rose was kneeling between her legs, their upper bodies pressing together deliciously.

Running her hands down and over her shoulders, she kept them moving until she reached her waist, wrapping her arms around her. She moaned again when Rose wrapped her arms around her neck, fingers delving into her hair and keeping her close.

Rose wasn't sure how long they were kissing for. A couple of times they separated for air only to crush their lips together again. It was as if they couldn't get enough of each other. Long minutes later, they separated again and looked at each other. She couldn't help the pride she felt when she saw Aurora's eyes had turned a deeper green, how her lips looked swollen and thoroughly kissed.

"I've wanted that for longer than I can tell you," Rose said, a husky quality to her voice.

Nodding, Aurora cupped her cheek and pecked her lips lightly again. "Me, too, lassie. I just didn't want to push you or do something that would turn you away from me."

"I know, but you don't have to worry about that anymore. I don't know what you want or what will happen after this, but I don't regret it and I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't either." Aurora tilted her head and looked at her curiously. "What do you want out of this?"

Rose looked into her eyes and knew she had to be honest. "I want to be with you, if you'll have me."

Unable to stop, Aurora kissed her again, long and slow, until they were both out of breath again. Breaking the kiss gently, she leaned her forehead against Rose's and sighed happily.

"Oh, I want you, lassie, more than I thought possible. I'm willing to work with you on this because I don't want to let you go."

Rose sighed in relief and smiled. "We'd only have to hide it for the rest of the year, which isn't long. My friends are willing to keep the secret for us and if we're careful, I know we can do this."

"Do you really want to be with me, Rose? My age doesn't bother you? I would understand if you wanted to be with someone your own age even if letting you go would hurt like hell."

Rose's answer was in the form of a kiss. She kissed Aurora with all of the pent up desire she had been bottling up inside, hoping the other woman understood what she was trying to convey. When she pulled away, they were both panting hard.

"Does that answer your question?" Cupping her face with both hands, she smiled tenderly at her. "I want to be with you more than anything. Our age difference is not an issue for me. I've never been more comfortable or at ease with anyone before, never felt the connection I do with you. Believe me, Rora; I'm willing to do whatever it takes to show you how I feel."

"You've shown me already. Many times and in many ways. I just wanted to make sure, because I want you, Rose, and I want you for keeps."

Rose let out a happy whoop and threw her arms around Aurora, holding her tightly and burying her face in her neck. "You have no idea how happy that makes me, Rora, because I want you for keeps as well."

Aurora's smile was radiant as she hugged Rose back, happiness exploding in her chest. "We'll make this work, lassie. Together, we'll make it work."

"Together," Rose said dreamily. "I like the sound of that!"

xx


End file.
